The Most Important Meal
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! When Phineas and Ferb make their own brand of cereal, Candace and Irving are set on buying all the boxes; she wants to show one to Mom, he wants the pass inside. Perry and Doof spy on Vanessa while she and Johnny are on a date. God bless you!
1. It has FUN Written All Over It

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb or Perry or Isabella or Candace AND I think you get my drift. And so, yet another Phineas and Ferb story. **

"Morning, boys," Linda said one morning. Candace was walking around the kitchen gurgling orange juice and the boys were getting out their bowls and the cereal. Perry was sleeping quietly on his little bed. "I've got to go run some errands today. Candace, don't call me unless it's an emergency."

Candace gulped the juice that was in her mouth before she called, "When the boys do something bust-worthy, does that count as an emergency?"

"Will it be life-threatening?" Linda arched an eyebrow at Candace.

"I don't think so," Phineas replied as he and Ferb placed their breakfast items on the table.

"Then no. Bye, Candace, bye boys," Linda smiled as she gave the boys each a kiss on the head. "I'm going now!"

Candace started to rummage through the fridge as she yelled at Phineas and Ferb, "That means don't do anything that I need to bust you for!" She pulled out an assortment of things and started assemblying a breakfast sandwich.

"What are you making?" Phineas inquired curiously as he and Ferb poured their cereal into their bowls.

"I dunno, it's olive bread with meatloaf and leftover fried rice," Candace managed to say as she started to stuff her face. "All the cereals in the pantry are getting old and stale."

"That's because nobody's eating them. Ferb and I are finishing off the last of the good cereal," Phineas explained. Candace grabbed the box and said sarcastically, "Your definition of 'good cereal' is Health Nuts?"

"It's got nuts in it!" Phineas sighed. "I know, why does Mom always pick out the boring cereal?" The boy's eyes lit up as he grabbed Ferb's shoulders and shook them in excitement. Ferb had been eating his cereal when Phineas did this, causing the little squares in his spoon to shake violently. "Ferb! I know what we're going to do today! We're making the best cereal ever!"

While the children of Perry's host home were complaining about breakfast, he pushed a little red button that was hidden by a little door under the pillow that was tucked into the corner of his bed. The floor of the bed fell down, and it went right back up. Perry zoomed down the long transparent tube and gave a flip onto the floor in a battle stance as a fedora fell on his head. He gave the hat a pat as he sat in his seat and pressed a button. Major Monogram's head appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, Agent P. Our sources tell us that Doof has gone and bought a pair of binoculars. We need to catch him before he uses it to try to capture the Tri-State area!" Major Monogram nodded. Perry tipped his hat and zoomed out of the room on his hovercraft.

Isabella pleasantly hummed as she pushed the door to the Flynn-Fletcher's yard open and called, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, hi, Isabella," Phineas greeted her. "Today Ferb and I are making our own brand of cereal. We call it," he held out a promotional poster-

Isabella grabbed the poster and read, "'Fluffy Unique Nibblets?'"

"Also called F.U.N. It has everything kids want in cereal, like chocolate, marshmallows and fruity thingies, but it also has vitamins, minerals, and it has low fat for all the adults who are concerned," Phineas explained. "It's an everything cereal!"

"'Fluffy Unique Nibblets? It's an everything cereal?' Stacy, the boys are making their own brand of cereal!" Candace yelled into her cellphone as she watched the boys work on their cereal factory. Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls and that nerd Irving had joined the two in their little project along with, of course, Isabella.

"'Fluffy Unique Nibblets?' That sounds better than Candace-O's, when are they going out to market?" Stacy asked excitedly on the other end of the line.

"Stacy! No one disses Candace-O's!" Candace said sternly. She was about to start ranting again when she stopped and blinked.

"Candace?" Stacy asked nervously. "Are you still there?"

"The market! That's it! Bye, Stacy!" she yelled into her cellphone. She shoved it into her pocket as she ran out of her room, slamming the door and laughing maniacally.

"And so we should have all the supermarkets in Danville stocked with Fluffy Unique Nibblets within minutes!" Phineas exclaimed to Ferb.

"Wait, wait, wait, Phineas? I have a great idea!" Irving squealed as he hopped up and down in excitement.

"What is it, Irving?"

"You should have a sweepstakes like all the other cereals!" Irving squealed again.

Phineas stroked his chin and nodded. "Yes! But what should the prize be?"

Irving could barely contain himself as he said as slowly as he could muster, "Since it's your cereal, the prize should be that the lucky kid who get the pass in the cereal should get to be a visitor at your house for one whole DAY!"

"Um, I guess so. Ferb, we need to make a pass!" Phineas exclaimed as he thrust his hand high in the air. He lowered his hand in surprise when Irving reached out into thin air and grinned as he flashed a index card. "I already made one!" He handed to Ferb as Phineas looked over Ferb's shoulder.

"'This certificat certifys that the following person 'blank' has full access to the Flynn-Fletcher household when being accompanied by Phineas and Ferb.' Hey, Irving, why is your name in the blank?" Phineas asked curiously.

"Um, geez, um," Irving fumbled. He grabbed the pass and ran across the yard. "I'll go make another one!"

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Illegal Parking Space! _Perry parked _his _hovercraft in a legal parking space as he tipped a hat to the tow trucker who was trucking away a protesting Norm.

"Norm! Wait, come back!" yelled the doctor. He ran after the tow-truck until it crossed the street and out of sight.

"Drat," he muttered as he turned to Perry the Platypus. "Hiya, Perry. Come on, evil scheme time." He threw a rope at Perry instantly tying him up, and Perry waddled behind him. Heinz crutched down behind some bushes and motioned Perry to do the same.

"Okay, Perry the Platypus. What do you see?" Perry carefully gazed through the lenses. He saw on the other side of the park two young people in black sitting on a park bench. He shrugged and turned to the doctor.

"What do you see? I see my daughter with her boyfriend Johnny on a date, if you even want to call it that," Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained. Perry's eyes widened as he realized what Doof was doing. Perry gave him a look to which Doof said, "What? I'm an evil scientist but I'm also a father. I need to keep an eye on my baby girl." Perry rolled his eyes as the two watched the couple. They were just sitting and talking to each other, doing nothing exciting at all.

"Well, yeah," Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed. They sat in silence for a moment when Doof spoke up. "Want to go get some ice cream? Yeah, let's go do that," and with that, Dr. Doofenshmirtz untied Perry and they marched off to the ice cream vendor's.

"Alright, Ferb, give me a box," Phineas said as he squeezed his eyes tight. Ferb held out a random box and Phineas let go of the pass. It floated gently down as it landed on the top of the cereal. Ferb lined it up with the rest of the cereal boxes and it zoomed off to be sealed.

"Well, we did it, Ferb," Phineas smiled as he stretched his arms. The two boys walked out of the factory and waved goodbye as the trucks full of breakfast food drove out of sight to all of Danville's supermarkets.


	2. Extreme Shopping

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb, AND the Sam's Club and Smallmart reference belongs to Walmart. Okay, I just watched My Fair Goalie a couple of nights ago and, well, to put it in simple words, LOVED IT! Eliza was so nice to Candace, the only thing I didn't really like was the fact that all five boys share two names. They must not have the biggest imagination for names or they just adore those names. *Shrugs* I'd like to thank TheCuriousWriter for reading and leaving reviews on my stories, you ROCK! Okay, story time!**

Candace laughed maniacally as she jumped on her bike and raced down the drive. She had a bloodthirsty look on her face as she quickly and skillfully weaved through traffic as she rode to the Super Food Stuff Mart. Little did she know, however that racing from the opposite direction toward the supermarket was Irving on his bike, giggling fan-boyishly as he clutched his piggy bank. They both arrived at the store and threw their bikes to the sidewalk. They both entered from opposite sides of the store and they raced to the cereal aisle.

"They're busted now!" Candace yelled happily as she leaped over the cash registers. Irving swiftly pushed out a cart and leaped into it, carefully steering it. The both entered the aisle from different ends and their eyes connected. Candace squinted her eyes as Irving did likewise. Irving jumped out of his cart and carefully guided it beside him as the two carefully walked sideways in a circle as some Western music played in the background.

"Hello, Candace," Irving said slowly as he adjusted his glasses.

"Irving," Candace replied. Her fingers clenched into a loose fist as she wiggled them and squinted even more. "Say," she stopped suddenly and looked around, "Where's that music coming from?"

"I don't know," Irving said as he looked around. They both gazed about the aisle, looking around for the source of the music when at the same time both of their eyes fell upon It. A employee was humming unsuspectedly as he stocked the shelf with F.U.N.

The two looked at each and at the same time they bolted. Candace ran forward as Irving giggled eagerly as he raced ahead with his cart. The two children looking so evil, it scared the wits out of the employee, causing him to scream and run. Unfortunately for him, he ran into Candace, causing the two to wrestle in effort to get out of each other's reach. Irving laughed evilly as he ran and lifted his feet onto the bottom of the cart, calling after him, "See ya, sucker!"

He reached the stock of cereal and as fast as he could, threw the F.U.N. boxes into his cart, guffawing maniacally as he did so. When the last box was in his cart, he disappeared down the aisle, calling behind him, "Bye, Candace!"

Candace waved her fist in the air and yelled, "Curse you, Irving!" She picked herself up and in her haste knocked over several other boxes of cereal. She chased Irving as Linda came around the aisle quietly and called, "Clean up, aisle 5."

* * *

"So that'll be a fudgie peach bar and two scoops of sardine," the vendor recited Doofenshmirtz and Perry's orders. He pinched his nose in order not to inhale the stench of the sardine ice cream which Perry took and licked happily.

"So that'll be, what, $8.69? Geez, the cost of ice cream these days," muttered Heinz as he reached into his wallet and pulled out a ten.

"Oh, my, I'll need more change, be back in a minute," the ice cream man said as he turned and walked toward his sedan.

"Would he hurry up, my ice cream is melting!" Dr. Doofeshmirtz complained. He looked around before he quickly threw a rope around Perry. He instantly took the handle of the ice cream cart and raced off with a relucant Perry into the bushes.

Perry, who had finished his ice cream, growled irritably at Doof's antics. Dr. Doofenshmirtz merely smiled and said, "Perry, I have an idea. I dress up as that street vendor guy and sell ice cream to Vanessa and Johnny and then I'll be able to watch my baby girl!" Perry sighed and gave Doof an indignant look.

Doof grabbed Perry's rope and put him on top of the cart. "Heck, I don't need your consent," and he disappeared for a minute and re-emerged as a ice cream salesman.

"And for you," he revealed a felt ice cream cone and popped it onto Perry, who was non-too-pleased.

"Okay, let's go," Doofenshmirtz said cheerfully as he guided the cart to the open area where there was sidewalks and picnic benches. To Doofenshmirtz and Perry's surprise, they were overwhelmed by a monsterous amount of children who all wanted ice cream.

"I want vanilla!"

"I want peachie keen!"

"Chocolate for me!"

"I want sardine!"

"Wait, wait, here's some strawberry for you, some lemon for you," Doofenshmirtz said in a panicky tone as he gave out ice cream and collected cash as he quickly as he could. "Help me, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry sighed and wiggled out of the ice cream cone suit and undid his ropes and started collecting the money and putting it into the change box.

* * *

As soon as Irving had paid for the cereal, he raced out of the store with his arms loaded with grocery bags. He carefully balanced on his bike as he rode back to his home. He didn't bother to set up the kickstand on his bike as he opened the front door and slammed it behind him.

His brother Albert was doing geometry problems (because he was bored) at the kitchen table and their mom was doing dishes as Irving ran across the room with the grocery bags.

"Irving, no slamming doors and no running!" his mother scolded. Irving didn't even hear her as he dumped the boxes into his room. He sat on his floor as he ripped the tops of the boxes. He opened the plastic bags and rummaged through them. One after another he tossed aside, dumping the little flakes all over his floor. When the last box was opened and no pass popped up, he sighed and ran out to his bike to go to the nearest market.

* * *

"Mom, Mom!" Candace had lost Irving among the amount of shoppers and had managed to catch sight of her mom. Linda had taken a frozen package of food out of the freezer when Candace found her, panting like a dog.

"Mom, Mom, the *pant* boys, have made their own *pant* brand of cereal! We *pant* need to get to the nearest market that still has some!" Candace breathed as she wiped her sweating brow.

"They don't have any here?" Linda teased as the duo started to walked through the aisle.

"They did, but that nerd Irving bought them all! We need to go to a different store!" Candace explained. When her mom continued walking, Candace planted herself in front of the cart, plastering her feet to the floor causing the cart to come to an abrupt stop.

"Ugh, Candace!" Linda scolded. "Move!"

"Mom, please!" Candace begged. "You can't shop here!"

"Why not?" Linda stated, unamused.

"Because, um," and before Candace could answer, the lights in the store went out. Some people yelled as Candace smiled to herself. The manager used a mega-phone to call out, "The electricity has gone out, should be about forty-five minute until we can get the registers working." Linda sighed and said, "All right, Candace."

**(Music montage for 'In The Mall') **

Candace trembled excitedly as her mom drove her to Smallmart. Once they parked, Candace grabbed her mom's hand and practially dragged her into the store. Irving had reached there first and had skated away on a shopping cart.

_"In the store,_" Candace sang as they reached the cereal aisle. When she noticed the barren shelves, she sighed and pulled away a protesting Linda.

_"Up and down the long, long aisles," _Irving joined in from across the store. He paid for his purchases and raced out of the store, giggling once more.

_"In the store," _Candace continued as she and her mom went from store to store in the plaza, searching for one that had the cereal. Linda wanted to stay at the store to resume her shopping but each time the store was either closed, getting waxed or it had actually been a pet store that Candace had run into. They entered another store only to have Candace walk out with Linda who protested and pointed out, "_But they have canned peaches from the tropical isle!"_

Irving kept dumping all the boxes he could find into his room, causing his room to start to look like a pantry. He pulled out a map of the Tri-State area and examined it. "_In the store," _he smiled as Candace inputed the directions to the last store that they hadn't been in into her cellphone and giggled as she shoved the screen into her mom's face.

_"In the store!" _she squealed. "_We're not stopping now because we still have just one more store!" _

**(Music montage ends)**

* * *

"Hey, where's Irving?" Phineas wondered as the factory bustled about. Ferb shrugged.

"Yeah, he'll come back soon. He likes us, he doesn't do much else," Phineas said.

* * *

"We're here, yay!" Candace yelled excitedly as Linda parked their mini-van in a parking lot. "Pam's Club!"

"Hopefully the last stop, it's four-thirty!" groaned Linda as she stopped the engine and took her keys out.

Candace burst out of the car and ran ahead. "Come on, Mom!"

"I'm getting a cart, Candace!" Linda called back.

Candace ughed and raced ahead. Linda eventually joined her and they went inside. A couple of minutes before, however, Irving had shown up with his mother and Albert, ready to do that day's shopping.

"Mom, come on!" urged Irving as his relations slowly joined him at the entrance.

"We're coming, Irving," his mother told him.

"Mom, Mom! Cereal, cereal!" Candace yelled as she raced through the store. Linda stopped by the fruit and picked up some bananas.

"Mom, Mom! Cereal, cereal!" Irving shouted as he jumped up and down.

"You just go on ahead, Irving, we'll catch up," Irving's mom said. Irving smiled at her gratefully and disappeared.

"What's with him and cereal today?" Irving's mother asked Albert.

"I haven't the slightest clue," he answered.

* * *

"And that's the last one!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said proudly as he handed out an ice cream cone to a little girl. Perry leaned against the little glass window on the cart and wiped his hot and sweaty forehead. Doofenshmirtz breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the cart. "We did it, Perry the Platypus!"

Both their eyes turned to the young Goth couple sitting on the park bench. Doofenshmirtz's eyes grew wide as he realized that the two were holding hands.

"Oh, no they didn't!" he said loudly as he straightened up. He hurriedly pushed the cart to their direction, causing Perry to fall against the window in panic. Doofenshmirtz swerved the cart to go behind some bushes that were planted behind them.

"Act cool, Perry the Platypus, act cool," he mumbled, almost to himself as he causally strolled out from behind the bushes and into their sight.

"Ice cream, get your ice cream here!" Doof said loudly as he glanced over in Vanessa's direction. Vanessa turned to the cart and instantly turned away in panic. She knew that voice.

**Okay, I _JUST _noticed that there is no Irving category in the place where you put the characters that are in your story. How sad. Anyhoo, please review!**


	3. No Cereal and Then New Cereal

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own my absolute favorite cartoon in the world, Phineas and Ferb, but, when I go to Walmart, I think I shall be seeking out a Perry the Platypus tee-shirt. Oh, I've been in Sam's Club maybe once, so if this is not totally accurate to the store, don't kill me. Rights also go to Disney and Dreamworks, and thanks too, for making my absolute FAVORITE MOVIES EVER! Also, I shall credit Julian Smith aka Jeffrey for this dedication: This story is for all the people in the world.**

Vanessa somehow managed to find her voice and as she nervously cleared her throat, she said, "Dad?" When she noticed the hunch in the vendor's back, she gulped again and immediately let go of Johnny's hand.

"Who? Me? I'm not your father, I'm an ice cream seller," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said hurriedly. He beckoned to Perry who pulled out the menu full of ice cream selections and Perry chattered as Vanessa took it, annoyed by the way her dad was dressed up.

"Oh, which one do you want, Johnny?" Vanessa asked him.

"I dunno, what do you want?"

"She wants cherry vanilla with itty bitty black sprinkles, that's the way she had it on her fifth birthday," Doofenshmirtz answered matter-of-factly as he immediately fell to scooping.

Vanessa face-palmed.

* * *

Back in the backyard, Isabella ran over to Phineas and Ferb who were signing a paper on a clipboard.

"Phineas, the machine is malfunctioning. The flakes are going into the boxes in the size of chocolate chip cookies!" Isabella told him as she showed both the boys her clipboard. The paper on the clipboard had an arrow slowly descending, but when the arrow came to the middle of the paper, it immediately plummeted to the bottom where Isabella had drawn a little explosion.

"Hmm, okay, call back the rest of the delivery trucks, we need to fix this problem," Phineas told Isabella who nodded and opened her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Yo, Frank, we need to eighty-six the flakes do to size issues, yeah, okay, sure," Isabella quickly hung up and turned to the step-brothers. "Frank says they're a-heading back!"

Frank has just gotten off the phone with Isabella when he used his radio to come to contact with the other delivery men.

"Hey, boys, this is Ring Leader calling for HQ, we've got a recall boys, everyone back!" The other delivery men quickly answered with, "Copy that" "Roger" and "Back to home base" and with that they all did one swift U-turn back to the Flynn-Fletcher household.

* * *

Candace slid like an ice skater in a rink down the slippery floors of Pam's Club. She managed to brake by catching herself on a shelf that stuck out of an aisle. She darted down the long hall eagerly, laughing manically whilst doing so. She was surrounded by boxes of breakfast food, and she giggled evilly as she rubbed her hands together.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself and then Candace yelled as hard as she could, "MOM!"

Linda appeared from around the store and scowled at Candace.

"Candace, you don't need to yell across the store," Linda impatiently scolded.

"Mom, Mom, the boys, cereal, NOW!" Candace replied loudly as she rushed to the end of the aisle. Irving's family had just turned the corner when Candace slammed into their cart. She slid down the front of the cart and groaned. Irving darted ahead as Linda turned to the commotion and sighed.

"Candace!" Linda yelled as she guided the cart to her daughter. "Are you okay?"

Candace gave a groan and nodded miserably. Albert held out his hand and she grabbed it. The boy hoisted her up as Linda apologized to Irving's mother.

"I'm so sorry for Candace running into your cart like that, Ellen," Linda said to Irving's mom as the two women went back down the aisle.

"Oh, it's fine, is she okay?" Ellen asked, concerned. Linda turned to Candace who was going frantic as she scanned the shelves. "For the most part, yes," Linda answered.

"Wait, wait, where is it? Where is it?" Candace repeated to herself frantically. Her orange locks were ruffled up with shaking hands as she frantically examined the plastic shelving. Irving too was in despair as he wringed his fingers. Once he didn't see the boxes he was looking for, he started moving the others around to see if they were hidden.

"They're gone," he commiserated in a little horrified voice.

"No kidding," Candace answered sulkingly.

An uniformed employee noticed the distressed children and came walking over to them, saying, "Sorry kids, what are you looking for?"

"Fluffy Unique Nibblets," Irving quickly answered.

The employee sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but that product got recalled."

"RECALLED?" Candace and Irving immediately moaned in unison.

"Yep, sorry," he apologized as he walked away with a cart of items to be put back in their regular shelves.

"That means, MOM!" Candace shrieked loudly only to have Linda standing right next to her, as grim as a green Christmas. Candace smiled nervously and said, "Sorry. BUT!" she grabbed the cart from her mom and shouted, "We need to get back home!"

Linda rolled her eyes and went after her daughter. "About time. Bye, Ellen!"

"See ya, Linda! Now Irving," Ellen tapped her feet against the ground, "No shouting. Now come along, the both of you, we need to pick out cereal."

Irving did a nervous giggle as he said, "Um, Mom? About cereal?"

* * *

"Okay, here's a ten," Vanessa pulled out her dark red and black purse from beside her and pulled out a bill.

"Oh, no, no charge! On the house!" Doofenshmirtz said excitedly.

"What house?" the ever sarcastic teen wondered. She folded her arms with her cone poking out from between her sleeves and she gave it a lick.

"It's a trite, my dear, an old maxim," Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained. Perry sighed as he leaned against the display window and picked the lint off of his ice cream cone costume.

"Hey, 'sir', can I talk with you for a moment?" Vanessa asked. Doofenshmirtz was about to say no when she gave him a _Dad! _look. He nodded and they stepped out of the way a few paces. Johnny looked up from his cellphone and looked around. Seeing that Vanessa was not next to him, he turned to Perry and asked, "What just happened?" Perry sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, stop this whole charade, Dad, I know it's you," Vanessa quickly stated before he could get a word out, "and I know you were the one hiding in the bushes. Why can't you just leave me alone with Johnny?"

"He's a teenage boy, Vanessa, you can't be too careful with them," Dr. Doofenshmirtz pointed out.

Vanessa sighed and said, "Okay, you don't have to trust him, but can you at least trust me? Please?" she clasped her hands together hopefully.

"It's just that, Vanessa, I want to keep an eye on you," Doofenshmirtz murmured.

"Hey, he IS trustworthy!" Vanessa smiled confidently. Doofenshmirtz finally relented and gave a little smile. Vanessa's grin grew as she warmly wrapped her arms around her dad's waist and gave him a squeeze. He smiled as he hugged her back, and when he noticed Perry watching him, Doofenshmirtz wriggled his hand out from their embrace and gave him a thumb's up.

"And, Dad," Vanessa withdrew from the hug, "please don't freak out, but I invited Johnny over for dinner on Friday." She did a little skip on her way back to the park bench, causing Doofenshmirtz to start to go into frantic-parent-mode.

"Wait, Vanessa, wait!" he ran after her and paused at the ice cream cart where Perry was tapping his fingers on the little red umbrella sticking out of the top of the cart.

"You can go now, Perry the Platypus, _I_ need to, go, now," he puffed as he rested against the cart. Perry shrugged and popped off the ice cream cone. With a tip of his hat, he ran off to the direction of the Flynn-Fletcher home, where Candace and Linda were headed.

* * *

"Phineas, are we going to fix the cereal?" Isabella asked the pointy headed boy.

"Yeah, when the boxes get back here," Phineas patiently explained. The sound of a car stopping in the driveway caused the two boys and their friend to head to the front yard. Frank came out of his truck, clipboard in hand, as the children approached him. Ferb, with his large set of smellers, immediately sniffed and pinched his nose, two seconds later Phineas and Isabella followed suit.

"Phineas, what's that smell?" Isabella's voice sounded congested as she wrinkled her nose from under her fingers.

"Sorry Phineas, you'll have to sign for damages," the deliveryman apologized as the small boy took the board. He signed his name and as he handed it back, he asked, "What damages?"

"We were bringing back the cereal when out of nowhere, a big flood of vinegar came rushing towards us, reeking of spices. Turns out, a big delivery truck had been delivering vinegar on the way to the pickle factory when _kablooey_! All the boxes are soaked and the trucks reek of vinegar and they're being taken to the car wash as we speak. Old Bessy here is lucky to have gotten out alive," he said as he patted the truck's door. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wet piece of cardboard.

"Here's the sweepstakes certificate, we found it in the sludge," he offered it to Phineas who gingerly took it with two fingers, using his other hand to conceal the stench from his nose.

"Okay, Ferb, it's getting late; there's no point in making more cereal. Go shut her down," Phineas said to his brother, who quickly ran out of the front yard as fast as he could. Frank shrugged and went back to his truck and drove away. At that moment Phineas' cellphone rang in his pocket, causing the young boy to groan. He offered the soaked certificate to Isabella who carefully took it without tearing it. Phineas reached in his pocket and flipped open his cellphone, "Hello?"

"Hey ya, Phineas," Irving said depressingly. He was in his mom's car; while Albert and his mom loaded the groceries, he sat in his seat and grumbled.

"Hey ya, buddy, what's up?" Phineas inquired.

"You've probably already heard, but the cereal got recalled," the voice at the end of the line said sadly. "Did anyone call about the pass?"

"Oh, no, it kinda got destroyed," Phineas laughed quietly.

"Oh. I can't believe I didn't find it, I bought nearly two hundred boxes of cereal!" Phineas and even Isabella heard a fist pounding against the window on Irving's side of the phone.

"You bought nearly two hundred boxes of cereal?" Phineas asked, a little bit horrified.

"Yep."

"Hey, Irving, since no one can come with a pass, wanna come over tomorrow? Ferb and I are going to build a deluxe movie theater system and we're going to watch our favorite movies, like Space Adventure" - "It's an adventure in space!" Irving and Isabella quickly recited - "Stumbleberry Finkbat, our favorite dragon movie - How To Train Your Dragon-"

"And Tangled!" Isabella eagerly demanded.

"And, sure, Tangled! Do you want to come over?" Phineas pulled the cellphone away from his ear as fanboy screaming echoed out of the electronic. "OKAY!" came Irving's voice.

"Okay, cool, see ya," Phineas carefully pushed the lid down and stuck it back into his pocket. He looked at Isabella and they both shrugged. Irving closed his cellphone and sighed contentedly. Albert sat in the back next to him do to the front being loaded down with groceries and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Well, see ya, Phineas," Isabella waved as she left. Phineas waved as he noticed the car coming around the curb.

"He he he he!" Candace laughed manically as she and Linda pulled into the driveway of the yellow Maple Drive house. Candace burst out of the car while Linda went around the back of the car to retrieve the groceries.

"Ahh, there you are Perry!" Phineas smiled as the monotreme trotted next to the boy and sat down. Phineas bent to pet the little guy as he noticed his brother. "Oh, there you are, Ferb!" he smiled as Ferb held up his hand in greeting. "Hi, Candace!" Phineas called at his sister's deaf ears. The teen raced into the back yard.

"So, Ferb, where's the factory?" Phineas asked his brother. Ferb patted his pocket, indicating he had somehow folded it up enough to be able to fit in his purple pocket. Phineas gave him a thumb's up as Candace shrieked from behind the gate.

"Mom, the FACTORY IS GONE!" Candace wailed as she trudged into the backyard. "The Mysterious Force strikes again!"

"Our Mysterious Force came in the form of vinegar," Phineas tried to comfort his sister with this piece of information which only coaxed out a "Huh?"

"Oh, come on, cheer up, I bought new cereal," Linda said excitedly as she gestured to a bag hanging dangerously on her arm. Phineas quickly took hold of the bag and pulled out a box.

"'Coco Choco Mocha Balls!' Nice, Mom!" Phineas smiled broadly as Ferb reached in and replied, "Oh, 'Orange Marmie Toasties,' thank you, Mother."

Phineas dug around to see if there was more and another smile popped on his face as he handed one to Candace.

"Here, Candace!" he said brightly.

Candace sighed and examined it and managed a genuine smile, "Wow, 'Super Candy Crispies,' it has my name on it!" Candace shrieked as she pulled the box close and hugged it.

"Now, is that boring cereal?" Linda arched her eyebrow in an amused way.

"No, no it isn't," the Flynn-Fletcher children replied in unison.

**I made Irving's mom's name start with a vowel like Irving and Albert and their dad's name would be Orville, that is, it would be his name if he was in this stor  
y.**

**I want to thankie all my reviewers, (thank you!), and oh, one last thing, PHINEAS AND FERB WRITING FANFICTION AUTHOR PUNZIE THE PLATYPUS IS OUT! PEACE!**


End file.
